Leaf Village Saints
by Azrael Zero
Summary: When stealing the scroll a voice calls out to Naruto awakening the Saint within. Armed with his old skills and weapons with a ninja twist (and some new ones as well) he's ready to find his crew and take over Konoha...one nut-shot at a time.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello people of fanfiction!**_

 _ **My name is fanfictheroy and welcome to Leaf Village Saints! As you can guess this is a Saints row/ Naruto crossover that I thought about for a while, what if the saints were born again into the world of Naruto?**_

 _ **I own nothing.**_

"Finally!" the boy cried out falling on his back. "I learned that stupid clone jutsu." This boy was Naruto Uzumaki a 15 year old academy trainee. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and 6 whisker marks on his cheeks. Three on each side. He was wearing a orange jumpsuit with the jacket unzipped.

As he was lying down he heard a voice, **"** **Bout time boss, While fun seeing you struggle I think it's about time we meet."** Naruto shot up in a flash looking around. "Who's There?!" **"** **In here..."** Suddenly Naruto blacked out. When he awoke he was in some sewer with pipes along the walls. "Where the hell am I?" he said as he looked around. **"** **Your mind boss. Now follow the pipes we need to talk."**

Following the pipes he saw a room with a big cage. However their was graffiti on the floor and when Naruto read what it said he was confused.

"What are the third street saints?" he said while scratching his head. **"** **I guess you really did forget, I guess it's up to me to remind you of who you are."** Naruto turned the cage where the voice originated.

From the shadows stepped out a giant fox with nine tails. It's was smirking down at Naruto and laid down on its paws, lazily staring at him. After Naruto got over his shock he did what people usually do when faced with something dangerous...something stupid.

"So...how bout them Anbu?" The fox's grin widened and rumbling filled the cage from his chuckling. For some reason this pissed Naruto off. "OI! Stop laughing you bunny-eared moron!" The fox stopped laughing and wiped his eye. **Sorry boss, anyway I think it's time for you wake up."** "From...What?"

" **This fucking act!"** the fox roared hitting the bars of it's cell. Shocking the young ninja.

" **What happened to the man that took over Stillwater?!"** Naruto clutched his head in pain, images of him taking down the gangs in his city. **"** **To the man that took over Steelport?!"** More pain filled Naruto as he fell to his knees and he remembered taking down the syndicate, STAG, and Killbane. **"** **The man who became president and dominated an alien race?!"** Even more pain surface, but with some thing else. A aura covered his form as more memories raced through his mind. The Zin, earth being destroyed, simulation, superpowers. Th fox grew quiet and it said in a whisper **"** **To the man that never left a homie behind?"** Naruto's eyes widened as images and names flashed through his mind. Johnny, Shaundi, Kinzie, Pierce, Oleg, Mat, Angel, Viola, KiKi, Asha.

With a roar of pain, power burst from Naruto in waves transforming the sewer into a swanky penthouse suite. (SR3) gasping for air he felt a hand on his shoulders. Looking up he saw a man with shades and a purple jacket but he had shackles on his arms and legs. "Johnny..." Naruto said with wide eyes. Gat smirked, "Wake up boss, and show those bitches how to walk the Row.

Naruto woke up, in the forest his eyes turning purple. He was shrouded by power which burned off his jacket leaving him in his black wife beater. A purple fleur-de-lis appeared on his neck with power drifting off of it. Reaching deep inside of him he called out to his friends, his gang, his _homies_.

" _ **SAINTS!"**_

A Giant fleur-de-saint appeared in the sky bathing the village in purple, showing whats to come. And through out the village 9 different people eyes glowed purple softly.

The saints were back.

 _ **And thats all for now, I had this idea for a long time now. And since this is in a already well established universe It should be coming out quick!**_

 _ **Read, rate, and review! Thanks for coming!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello and welcome once again to Leaf Village Saints. I have to admit I was kind of shocked by all the support I got when I posted the first chapter. This story is doing better then my first one did, and that on had 11 chapters! Anyway onto the story!**_

 _ **Check profile for disclaimer.**_

As Naruto calmed down from his outburst he fell to his hands and knees, exhausted from both the memory dump and his release of power. ' _Johnny, what happened? Why are we here?'_ **'No time boss, we got company.'**

Iruka jumped into the clearing with a furious expression on his face. "NARUTO! What the hell were you thinking taking the Scroll?! Out of all the pranks you pulled this has to be the most stupid!"

 _'What do you think Johnny?'_ **'Play it cool and tell the truth boss, if what he said is true you got set up.'** Naruto's face twisted in rage at the thought. If there was one thing he hated it was being betrayed. "Iruka-sensei I think we both got played, mizuki-sensei sent me to grab this saying I would graduate if I did."

Iruka was shocked by the declaration, but it made sense. Mizuki never liked Naruto and would often go out of his way to harm him. Suddenly Mizuki appeared on a branch across the clearing. "Good job Naruto now toss me the scroll and you graduate."

Iruka took a determined stance against Mizuki, "Nice try Mizuki, but as soon as I told him what happened Naruto figured out you set him up. Now surrender or I'll have to take you in by force."

Mizuki gritted his teeth, _'Shit, I didn't expect Iruka to get here first.'_ He Thought, _'Good thing I still got my trump card.'_ "Hey Naruto, do you know why everyone hates you?" "Because I have a being of Rage and destruction sealed inside my body?" Naruto said with a tilt of his head. **'Aw boss, your gonna make me blush.'**

Both Mizuki and Iruka looked at Naruto in shock. "N-naruto how do you know that?" Iruka said in shock. "I met him just before you came here, I mean don't tell me you didn't notice the giant purple flower in the sky?" Iruka had the decency to scratch his head in embarrassment.

Suddenly Iruka jumped in front of Naruto with his hands out. A sickening thud was heard as a fuma shuriken sunk into his back. "Why did you do that?!" Naruto yelled as he pulled out the shuriken before he sat the man against a tree. "Because no matter what anyone else says; your no demon your Naruto Uzumaki, Proud ninja of the Leaf!"

"Piece of trash, he should of just let you die. Doesn't matter, after I take care of you he's next anyway." Mizuki said while making his way to them both, taking out a second shuriken as he did so.

"...Kill you..."

"Hm? You say something kyuubi brat?"

"I said..." Naruto stood up and cracked his neck, his saint's fleur glowing. "If you touch this man..." He turned his head to look at Mizuki, and the man was shocked. Naruto's eyes instead of being His regular blue or the foxes red , was glowing royal purple with a fleur-de-saint as the pupil and had a lilac crosshairs surrounding it. The crosshair was spinning back and forth shrinking and growing as it did so like the scope of a gun.

" **I'LL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!"** He roared as johnny smirked seeing his boss unlock part of his power. The Eyes of the Saint.

Mizuki took a step back in shock, his mind reeling from Naruto sudden change. _'Is this the same brat from the academy? ...It must be a trick.'_ he thought trying to ease the chill that was sent down his spine from the murderous intent in his eyes.

"Just try it brat! I'll take you down in one strike!" Mizuki yelled his hand on his shuriken.

"Oh yeah? Well I return that a thousand times over!" Naruto crossed his fingers, "Shadow clone jutsu!" A thousand Naruto's appeared hanging off and standing on tree branches, and they were all staring at Mizuki.

"What happened?" They all called out to Mizuki. I thought you were going to takes us out in one hit?" Mizuki stood shocked that Naruto actually managed to learn something from the scroll of seals. Iruka was shocked as well before he smiled. _'Naruto...You really are something else.'_

"Well if _you_ aren't going to come to _us_..." all of the Naruto's grin widened. " _We'll_ come to _you!_ " all of the Naruto's launched at Mizuki and started beating him senselessly. When they finished Mizuki limbs and ribs were broken, and his skull was fractured.

As Naruto was walking away Mizuki painfully reached into his pocket and grabbed a vile and drunk it. Hearing a noise Naruto looked back and saw Mizuki transform into a humanoid tiger.

"What the hell happen to you? Your dad couldn't get pussy so he had to fuck a literal one? Damn, no wonder you so pissed you must have gotten carpet burn when you were born." Naruto said while raising a brow.

Mizuki growled in anger. "Silence boy! This is the power my master Orochimaru has given me!"

"So that's why..." Mizuki grinned thinking Naruto was about praise his power. "...your breath smells like shit. I mean with how much your kissing his ass I'm surprised your teeth aren't brown."

"How dare you mock my power brat!" Mizuki growled in anger.

"All you proved is how much of a _pussy_ you are." Naruto said.

Mizuki roar and ran at Naruto, as he got closer he suddenly froze in mid-charge and had a display on each of his limbs with percentages on them.

 _'Johnny whats going on?'_

 **'Your power boss, when your eyes changed you got access to new abillities. Your eyes give you the power to plan out attacks on enemies and tells you what their going to do next, you have three choices when an enemy attacks: dodge, block, or parry. When you attack you can choose which part to attack and depending on how much damage done you might cripple that limb. There's a catch though; depending on how strong, quick, and accurate you are compared to the other guy the percentages raise and lower. Higher they are better the chance and vice versa.'** _ **(Basically a comibination of V.A.T.S from fallout 4 and the Sharingan)**_

 _'...Need to catch your breath?'_

 **'Fuck you boss.'**

Naruto saw Mizuki going for a slash, seeing the claws he decided to dodge instead of block or parry.

Mizuki was getting frustrated, he couldn't hit the boy no matter how many time he tried. Finally he stopped out of breath.

' _Alright...MY turn'_

Using his targeting system Naruto unleashed a ten hit combo attacking Mizuki's joints and ribs. At the end Naruto kicked Mizuki in the nuts, sending the cat-man to his knees. Looking up he saw Naruto over him with his fist drawn back.

"Don't fuck with a Saint."

Then it was lights out for Mizuki.

Naruto walked over to Iruka. "Whats up sensei?" he said with a smirk. Iruka shook his head and smiled. "Naruto close your eyes okay? I have something to give you." confused Naruto did as he was told. Feeling a weight settle on his head he opened his eyes to see Iruka with his headband gone.

"Congratulations Naruto, you graduate." Iruka said with a smile. Naruto touched his head as a grin spread from ear to ear on his face. "Thank you...Sensei."

ANBU appeared around them. "Naruto Uzumaki your presence is requested by the hokage."

"...Goddamit."

 _ **Alright! Chapter done! Hope you all enjoyed.**_

 _ **Read, Rate, and Review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry about the delay guys, but for**_ **some** _ **reason the computer I was working on got a virus and when I tried to log in it erased my hard drive. So now I have to start over from scratch which pisses me off, because I had over 9 pages of the story written and It just fucked up on me. That also means I had no computer to use for awhile so I had to wait until school started back up again to get near a computer. So I'm really sorry this is late.**_

 **Hokage's Office**

The third hokage was a man which most can say seemed unflappable. His poker face has never been broken and if things went his way, never will. This lies in his skill to analyze his environment to such a degree that he can predict most outcomes so nothing can surprise him.

However…

"Hey Gramps! Still have that porn stash in your sleeves?" A voice said making the hokage lose all composure and faceplam at the boy's lack of tact.

"Good evening Naruto…wait…how do YOU know where my stash is?" the hokage said with a tired and curious expression.

"I don't, I just bet Neko 50 ryo I could get you to admit you had one." Naruto said with a roguish grin.

Feeling an intense stare from the woman with the cat mask, that's when lord third realized…he fucked up, because you can never...predict...an Uzumaki.

After being silently judged for a few minutes, Neko gave up her mental attack and slipped Naruto the money.

Sighing the old man spoke, "Naruto, you can very evil if you put your mind to it."

Suddenly a memory popped into Naruto's mind, smirking he answered. "I prefer the term, Puckish Rouge."

Rolling his eyes the hokage responded, "Well Mr. Puckish Rouge can you please explain what happened in the forest?"

Telling the hokage what happened (Minus Johnny and being a reincarnated gangster of course.), however when he got to when the Fleur-De-Saint appeared is when things got interesting.

"So your telling me when you met the fox he leaked some mutative chakra that change your entire chakra and body composition?" the hokage said with a contemplative look on his face.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah something about not wanting a weak container. Said if I die he leaves, if i survive I grow stronger and he'll help me out once in a while."

Then Naruto narrowed his eyes. "However, what I'm curious about is the fact I was never told I have eldritch being of demonic power camping out on my soul." Seriously if he had known Johnny was there he would have woken up earlier!

The Hokage sank deeper into his seat looking like age had finally caught up with him.

"I had hoped to give you a normal childhood, but it seems the villagers had other plans. I'm sorry Naruto; can you see it in your heart to forgive an old man?"

"Of course I can Gramps, you only wanted to help." Naruto said with one of his rare smiles.

Naruto heard the door open behind him, "Hokage-sama have you found Naruto-sama yet?"

Turning around Naruto saw a beautiful girl standing in the door.

She had long red hair tied up in a ponytail with some bangs in the front, red eyes, and glasses. She was about 5ft 3in a little less then Naruto's new height of 6ft. She was wearing a gray dress shirt and a purple hoodie that had the Uzumaki symbol on its back; both of which were cut off about midriff, exposing her belly button and she had the zipper zipped up half-way and the first few buttons of her shirt undone to show off her still growing C-cups. She was wearing Anbu pants that nice complemented her backside and had sealing scrolls hanging off her hips and a shuriken and kunai pouch strapped to her thighs. Finally she had on some high-heeled sandals; the straps of which reached up to about knee high.

Recognizing who it was Naruto greeted her. "Hey Karin, how's Matsu doing?" Naruto said waving his hand.

Seeing him Karin dashed over and began checking his body for any injuries. "Are you alright Naruto-sama?! Where does it hurt?! It's okay I'll nurse you back to health!"

By this point Naruto's face was being squeezed into her chest, and while that felt great he would rather continue to go on living.

"Karin, I'm fine. Please let go before I pass out." Naruto said his voice muffled.

Seeing that scene made Hiruzen smile seeing that there was someone else who cared about Naruto. Leaning back he remembered the day when she and her sister first came to the leaf.

 **FLASHBACK**

A young teenager was walking down the street with one that could pass for her twin holding her hand. Both were beautiful redheads wearing glasses. The one on the right was wearing her hair loose while the oldest had her hair with side plaits; both was wearing an dress with detached sleeves that resemble a cheongsam, one was wearing pink, the other blue. They were around 14 with the one wearing blue having red eyes, while the one wearing pink having amber eyes.

The one in blue looked at the pink one, "Do you think this guy really exists Matsu?" She asked.

The one in pink now known as Matsu replied, "Don't know Karin, but we're running out of leads. We need to find another Uzumaki or we can never fulfill mother's wish ."

Karin nodded, walking off with her sister to find this boy a merchant mentioned, apparently there was a prankster in the leaf village with the surname Uzumaki. They both were on the hunt for this guy because their mother had told them they were branch class Uzumaki, Vassals to the main family. When she died of sickness she wished for both of them to find an Uzumaki and make sure the line lives on.

Suddenly both were dragged into a nearby ally. When they tried to scream, their mouths were covered. Looking at their captors, they saw they were men in their 30s; and judging by the use of chakra to hold them down and lack of headband they were academy dropouts.

On got real close to the girls, allowing them to smell the alcohol on his breath causing them to flinch, "I hope you two are ready, me and my buddy here are looking for a good time and we don't feel like asking." Taking out a kunai he slowly cut their shirts open showing their bras and causing them to close their eyes and shed tears.

Just as he was about to go lower…

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Looking up the man's face was met with a sandal clad foot which knocked him backward into his buddy. Before they could get their surroundings they were quickly pummeled into submission.

Looking up the girls saw a boy the same age wearing an orange jumpsuit and with blonde hair standing with his back to them looking at the failure ninjas. When he looked back at them, they noticed he had sky blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks.

Seeing their state of distress Naruto took off his jumpsuit and gave it to Karin then took off his black wife-beater and gave it to Matsu. "Here, it's kinda hard to look at you like that."

Blushing at their state of undress the twins quickly put them on and when they were done they saw Naruto tying up the thugs with his back to them.

Now I must tell you that the twins were a little…okay really perverted. Seeing that they had to repopulate the Uzumaki clan, they studied up on what that exactly meant. So they read a little orange book. Yup viewers; **that** orange book, they quickly grew addicted and currently have every copy in a scroll on Matsu's back.

So when the saw Naruto's naked back flexing and twitching with each movement. Safe to say their thoughts weren't exactly PG. Shaking out of their stupor, they decided to get the name of their hero.

"Who are you?" Matsu asked.

Turning around and showing them his developing 6-pack he pointed his thumb at his face. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Leaf ninja-in-training!"

Hearing Uzumaki both girls opened their eyes in shock. Nodding at each other they activated mind's eye of the kagura to scan his chakra and they were shocked even more. Not only was he telling the truth; he was a MAIN line Uzumaki, making him the Prince of Uzu.

Nodding to each other again they got on their knees in front of him, "We have found you at last Uzumaki-sama, we are of the kagura branch and your loyal vassals." Matsu said bowing before him.

"…Eh?"

"We will gladly fulfill and task you ask of us public or...Private." Karin said following his sisters example and bowing before her lord.

"...Eh!?"

"Although we may be inexperienced, we have studied in such matters and have practiced on each other diligently to further please you." Matsu picked up again.

By this point Naruto's eyes were wide open and blood was beginning to trickle down his nose. A shocked expression on his face.

"And although it may be difficult, we will endeavor to swallow."

The blood was beginning to gush now.

Sitting straight up on their knees they took off their glass and put on vulnerable expressions; Matsu biting down gently on hers and Karin holding hers clasped between her hands. With devotion and love shining through her eyes they spoke at the same time.

"We are your loyal servants Naruto-sama, so please...Be gentle."

Naruto; overloaded with images surging through his mind, promptly lost his shit and passed out. A pool of blood surrounding his body as he laid there.

Panicking; the girls started shaking him begging him to wake up, to not leave them behind, and basically everything someone says to person they care about when they're believe dead.

While above the Anbu who was signal here by Naruto and thus saw everything, were laughing their asses off. Well all except one that was crying tears of joy and muttering about being proud of the spreading of perversion, recognizing the act the twins put on as the same scene from Icha-Icha: Master's toys.

 **Flashback End**

After recovering Naruto; finding out the twins were family welcomed them with open arms. The hokage seeing how happy they made the boy let them stay after making sure they were who they say they are.

He was then surprised by how the twins asked to become his ninja vassals. Ninja vassals are servants of a ninja and become their private assistants, serving whatever need their lord wishes. In fact they serve their lord first and the village second.

Knowing Naruto wouldn't betray the village, he allowed it. The twins quickly moved in and started taking care of him by buying and cooking food, cleaning, and when following him in the village they served as his bodyguards. They both were tutor by two different sensei's.

Matsu showing more skill in flexibility and science studied under Anko, who loved the girl like a little sister and quickly taught her in poisons, seduction, weapons, and taijutsu. Taking a chakra test she found out she was a water and lightning type; so she also studied under Inu, the villages top lightning expert. With their help she became a Debuff/Dps type, someone who fights by wearing down their opponent.

Karin not really interested in direct combat, showed more skill in healing and chakra control. So she learned under Kurenai who adoring the girl like Anko, taught her what she knew as well; teaching her in Illusions and seduction. Finding out how potent her healing chakra was quickly sent to the hospital as well. Learning healing techniques quickly she hailed as the second coming of Tsunade. She became a support type, someone who heals and traps the enemy. She also was adept user of chakra scalpels.

Altogether they were about high genin to low chunin in power by the time Naruto was about to graduate. How? Shadow clones, however they were only allowed use of the jutsu as long as they did not share how its secrets and its execution .

Seeing how his score was in the academy, they quickly rectified the problem by tutoring him in their free time. By bribing him to study with copious amounts of ramen, they got him to study. They also noticed his sabotage in the academy by stalk- I mean Guarding him without his knowing.

Confronting the hokage with the knowledge that some is tampering with the system at the academy, the old man was enraged and had all who did so publicly executed for treason. Assign new impartial teachers, he also pushed back the date 2 years to allow the teachers to correct any wrongs in that time.

Naruto was then brought up to speed by the hokage and the twins in practical use as well. His throwing accuracy improved by leaps and bounds, he was also taught the Uzumaki taijutsu the whirlpool fist that the girls brought with them which focused on dodging, countering, and critical strikes. Through their help he rose to second in class, surprising everyone. He also through the discipline of hard work and studying, became calmer, more analytic, and focused.

Finally they learned Fuinjutsu, and by the graduation date, they were journeyman level in sealing.

Now I know what your thinking...how did Naruto fail? Mizuki sabotaging him of course. He got away from execution by not openly messing with him, so they never suspected him.

He gave Naruto the wrong test, bad kunai, and used a seal to break his chakra control.

Now that's enough catch-up lets get back to the story.

Naruto managing to free his face from the pillows of blissful death, quickly took in air like a drowning man. After regaining his right to breath he explained what was going on, which made the girl want to castrate Mizuki with a rusty spoon. After that however they quickly went home, so Naruto can get ready for team assignments tomorrow.

Coming home he saw Matsu waiting for them with a worried expression, wearing the same outfit as Karin but with her hair in her signature style. After giving Naruto the same hello as Karin; they quickly told her the story, and while glad he was okay still begged him to let them help next time.

Agreeing he walked to his room and heard them say goodnight. Turning around to do so himself, he saw a figure between the two of them; a redheaded woman wearing glasses...much like the twins. Snapping out of his shock, he said goodnight. Before he fell asleep he whispered one name.

" _...Kinze?"_

 _ **Sorry again about the delay, so yeah I chose Karin to be Kinze thought it would be a good idea since the share many similarities. Redheads? Check. Glasses? Check. Intelligence? Check. Perversion? Double Check. Thinking of those traits made me think of my favorite shut in Matsu. So I said fuck it, Let there be twins. And I made it so. Hope you enjoyed.**_

 _ **Like, favorite, follow, and review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry again for the delay, I had a research paper to do to graduate from high school; because fuck being held back. Anyway onto good news! I want to thank everyone for their support in me continuing this story. As I'm writing this I have 37 favorites, 52 followers, and over 2000 views! I would also like to thank every single person who reviewed. So to everyone new, Welcome! Dedicated supporters, Welcome back. I hope you all enjoy this chapter of Leaf Village Saints.**_

 **Mindscape**

"Alright, Johnny I need you explain what exactly happened. How do I remember everything? And why am I seeing Kinze when I look at Karin and Matsu?" Naruto said leaning on the railing of the roof.

"I guess we have to start at the beginning boss." Johnny said scratching the back of his head.

Johnny explained that when he saved the boss from Hell, God also known as Kami gave him a choice of reward. He decided that a full restart was in order. However by doing so he completely changed the world, making it into what it was today. God however wanted to reward the boss of the saints as well for killing so many evil souls in his life time. He may have killed civilians but he mainly focused on those that already had blood on their hands, plus killing the alien that destroyed earth helped. So when he was born he was given powers based on how he was as the boss.

The Eyes of the Saint was based on the boss's skill with guns and his reflexes.(See chapter 2 for explanation of the eyes abilities.)

The Body of the Saint was based on his physical ability, agility, and endurance. It passively improved his body to three times his base when he first got it making him around mid-chunin level in strength and speed. When it is active he is cloaked in Saints chakra and his body power is then doubled making him a little under mid-jonin level. Also giving him godly parkour abilities. (Think Attraction Flow from Kingdom Hearts, except it can't summon rides.)

The Saint's Heart was based on how much he cared for his homies and crew. It gave him a passive ability to inspire people by presence alone. When active he can give saints chakra to people to double their strength. Also he can heal people by picking of the ground like he did in his last life.

Finally the Saint's Soul changed his chakra to Saints chakra which allowed him to access the rest of his abilities. It came from how he lived his life dedicated to the row. He always had this, it just took johnny reminding him of who he was to wake it up.

"Well that clears up a lot, but it still doesn't explain Kinze." Naruto said with a frown.

"Did you really think we were the only ones to be reborn?" Johnny said with a raised brow.

"So Karin and Matsu..."

"Are Kinze reincarnated. Since they were born twins I guess their both her." johnny said with a nod.

"So what now boss?" johnny said curious.

"We'll do what we've always done johnny..." Naruto said looking over the city.

We're going to Fight, Struggle, and win; until the saints are on top." he said turning around giving his best friend a smirk.

Giving Naruto the same look, johnny and Naruto clasped each others forearms.

 **Next Morning**

Waking up, Naruto went to his closet and cringed in pain. So...much...ORANGE!

 _'Johnny..."_ Naruto started.

 **'Yeah boss?"** Gat said with an amused tone.

 _'Where the FUCK! IS! MY! PURPLE?!'_ Naruto screamed out in pain. _'Why the hell did I think this looked good?'_ Naruto thought ignoring johnny roaring with laughter.

Taking his whole wardrobe and throwing it into the dumpster, which he then lit on fire. He walked out the door in his boxers. The females in the villages momentarily forgetting his tenet blushed and leered at his body. He had a strong compacted swimmers body and had a 6 pack. Some even wishing that the boxers were briefs or not even there at all.

The men however seethed in jealously and attempted to get their girlfriends/wives/crushes attention. Smirking at how the loved his looks he walked into a ninja shop where saw a girl with panda buns at the counter wearing . Looking up she blushed at he attire...or lack of one in this case. Smirking Naruto walked over to the counter and flashed her a foxy smile.

"Hey beautiful, maybe you can help me..."

 **Next Day**

As everyone was waiting for Iruka to show up, they were talking with each other. Suddenly the door opened and when they turned to see who it was, they were in for a surprise.

Walking into a room was a teen around their age. He was wearing a black and purple vest with the buttons undone showing his sleeveless fishnet shirt causing the girls to blush at his body. He was wearing black anbu pants with purple flames on the legs and black sandals. He a purple fleur-de-saint on his neck and sunglasses. He had a O-Katana on his waist and he had a chain around his arm. Finally he had a leaf head band on his head.

Naruto amused that his classmates didn't recognize him, gave the class room a quick look over. He saw the Hyuuga twins Hinata and Hanabi sitting next to each other. Looking near the window his expectation was confirmed when he saw the Uchiha twins as well Sasuke and his sister Satsuki. The rest were clan heirs, Sakura, and cannon fodder. (HEY!)

Smirking he walked over to the only empty seat near Hinata and propped his feet on the desk. When the class snapped back from their shock, Sakura stomped up the stairs. Just as she was about to open her mouth to burst everyone's ear drums a piece of gum was flicked in her mouth.

"First, yes I'm allowed to be here, next I graduated from the field, and lastly as for who I am; you know any other guys with blond hair.

Shocking everyone at his reveal, Naruto saw Iruka walk into the room. The man while shocked at the change recognized Naruto quickly.

Forcing Sakura into her seat he cleared his throat.

"Congratulations for all your success, I hope when the time comes I can see you as fellow ninja and comrades." he said with a proud smile on his face.

"Now the teams are..."

 _ **And there's the chapter. Sorry for the rush job; I just wanted this chapter out. I wonder if you all can figure out who the saints are? I give you a big hint, Sakura isn't one. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and my explanation of how the saints got to the elemental nations. Till next time.**_

 _ **Read, Follow, Favorite, And Review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Alright! Here we are with another chapter And Jesus Christ do you guys like this story. I mean I shot up to 48 favorites, 68 follows,24 reviews and over 3000 views. Anyway I read the comments and from what I see you all got most of them right so I'll show you who's who this chapter. However there are still some who aren't their. I hope you'll enjoy.**_

Ignoring Iruka announce the cannon fodder teams; Naruto decided to have a conversation with Johnny.

 _'So is there any saints here?'_

 **'Yeah, I can feel a lot of the crew here, even some who died. Use your eyes, they should help.'**

Putting on some shades because he didn't want people to see what he can do. Naruto activated his eyes and swept his gaze along the room.

 _'Alright lets see who's who...'_

First he stopped on Kiba. A vision of a dark-skinned man in a white suite appeared. _'I always knew you were a horn-dog Pierce.'_

Next up was the Hyuuga twins. Another set of twins with matching outfits and wearing sunglasses appeared. _'Viola...Kiki...Good to see you girls again.'_ (In my universe, the twins heard about Kill-bane's plans for them and defected to the saints. They were however killed when the earth exploded.)

He looked at Shino. A man wearing a luchadore outfit and a hoodie appeared. _'Still going for the dark and mysterious act, Angel?'_

Up next was Ino. A woman with a ponytail and wearing a small jacket appeared. _'Shaundi good to see you, and from what I remember her new family runs a exotic flower shop...Kami truly has a sense of humor.'_

He shifted his gaze to Choji. A large and bald man wearing a suit appeared. _'Oleg, good to see your still large and in charge.'_

He noticed Shikamaru staring at him with his eyes narrowed, like he knew he was looking at everyone. A robotic eyeball-like orb appeared next to him. _'You always were too smart, Cid.'_

He looked at the Uchiha twins next. A nerdy guy wearing an arm bracer and a woman in military fatigues appeared. _'Matt and Asha. I always knew they were like family. Matt became more emo then usual though, wonder what happened. Asha's...pretty much the same.'_

He looked over at Sakura. A red-skinned girl in a Disney princess outfit appeared. _'Jezebel? What the fuck? Johnny I thought you said only saints came back?'_

Johnny shook his head. **'Boss when I said everything got reset, I meant it. God or Kami as he would like to be called now pretty much threw everything into a blender and dumped it out again. Only those who's souls were strong enough retained who they were.'**

 _'Well I guess it would make sense, with her always talking about true love. What I'm trying to understand is how she became like this,she was always a sweet girl...even though she was a child of Satan.'_

Focusing his eyes more he saw a seal appear on her forehead and an image of Sakura in black and white appeared. _'A personality alteration seal...That shit ain't going to fly in my city.'_

 **'Village, Boss.'**

 _'...Shut the fuck up, Johnny'_

"Now because of their being an irregular amount of students and clan purposes, some teams will have an extra member.'" Iruka said getting Naruto's attention.

"Team 7 will be Naruto, Sakura, Satsuki, and Sasuke. Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake" Iruka said ignoring the screams of disappointment from the fangirls and Sakura's cheer of victory.

"Team 8 will be Hinata, Hanabi, Kiba, and Shino. Your sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi." He continued.

"Alright! We get the hot twins, Akamaru!" Kiba said while talking to his puppy.

Both of the girls sighed. "We just had to get the horny mutt, huh sis." Hanabi deadpanned with annoyance written across her face.

"Maybe it won't be so bad Hanabi, we have a female sensei so I doubt she'll let him go to far." Hinata said with a hopeful expression. While in another life Hinata would be stuttering, in this one some changes occurred. A combination of having a twin and being friends with the Uzumaki twins brought out some of her confidence. (Also writing her stuttering would be annoying.) She still is rather shy, however.

Team 9 is still in circulation, so finally Team 10 will be Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru." Iruka finished.

"Goddammit I got Chubby and lazy bones!" Ino cursed as she threw her head on her desk. Shikamaru and Choji just shook their heads at her overly dramatic reaction.

"We'll have a short lunch break, then your sensei's should show up soon; once again congratulations on all your success." Iruka said with a smile before he left the room.

When the door shut as one everyone turned their heads toward Naruto, their eyes glinting with questions.

A sweat dropped rolled down Naruto's head as he saw them slowly creep around him, cutting off all forms of escape.

 _'...Johnny?'_

 **'...Yeah, boss?'**

 _'I'm scared...'_

 **'Me too, boss. Me too.'**

A purple-headed girl came forward and put on her best seductive expression. "So Naruto-kun...what brought on the new look?"

"Sorry, I only talk to main characters." Naruto said dismissing her without a second thought. Leaving her with a shocked expression.

"Would everyone beside teams 7, 8, and 10 please sit the fuck down before I sit you down." Naruto said peering over the edge of shades, scaring every non-important character.

"My mom thinks I'm important..." a random kid said.

Your mom's a idiot kid.

Anyway back to the important people.

"So Naruto what brought on the new look?" Kiba said with a grin. He and Naruto were good friends, often training together.

"Its nothing really I just decided to get my shit together. Looks good right?" he said while flexing a bit causing the girls to get a light blush on their faces, Hinata almost passed out and Hanabi was out right drooling.

"How did you graduate, Dobe?" Sasuke said with a arrogant expression.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. _'Oh yeah, I'll enjoy beating that outta you, Matt.'_

"Well _**Teme**_ , I awakened my family's special chakra." Naruto said resisting his urge to show off. That shit is dangerous in this world. People _Will_ stab a bitch.

Hinata curious about his words, decided to check herself. When she did she gasped in shock. His coils were about the size of the Hokage's and his chakra was so dense it was almost like water. However she already knew that due to her...observation of the boy when he wasn't looking with Hanabi.

No what shocked her was that his bones and muscles were denser and his chakra changed colors. Most people know that human chakra was blue and it only got darker the more dense the chakra is. However it still was a shade of blue. Naruto's chakra was not only dense, it was a different color entirely.

Telling what she saw to everyone, Naruto smirked seeing there shocked expressions. "Its called the Reikon no seijin, (Soul of the Saint, I think. I used Google translate so sorry for messing anything up.)

"Soul of the Saint..." Ino said with her eyes closed. Everyone had a confused expression. Like they were trying to remember something.

Suddenly the door open and Iruka came back in. "Sorry to say guys, but a important meeting was called between all the higher up ninja. So you'll just have to wait until tomorrow to meet your sensei." the kids groan as they packed their stuff and left.

The soon-to-be rookie nine was brought out of their musings by this statement. In all the confusion Naruto placed a small amount of his chakra into the seal on Sakura, Inner Sakura started screaming in pain as she disappeared. Giving Sakura a small headache.

Giving a grin as he saw his plan working, Naruto left the building. Leaving the others to wonder when he got away.

 **'Where to now, Boss'** johnny said while cracking his neck.

 _'Well my tools of the trade won't be ready until tomorrow, so I'm going to training ground to figure out what my limits are. Then I'll try to figure out what other powers my chakra gives me.'_ thought Naruto while taking off his sunglasses. His Eyes glowing with power. _'What do think Johnny? Wanna blow shit up?'_

 **'Just like old times boss,'** Johnny chuckled. **'Just like old times...'**

 **Hokage's office**

As all the jonin appeared they all started conversing with one another. After engaging in meaningless small talk the door open and the Hokage came through with a familiar snake mistress.

Sitting at his desk, the Hokage lit his pipe and stared at the assembled ninja. Finally he spoke. "I have called you all here for an important meeting, this is about Naruto Uzumaki."

 _ **And that's the chapter folks! I hope you enjoyed. Before any of you say something like how I lied about Sakura, you have to remember Jezebel was never offered to be a saint. She was rescued, but the game never said she was one. Beside look me in the eye and say she isn't a nicer Sakura without fan-girl tendencies. Also below I wrote my first omake! Hope you like it.**_

 _ **Read, Follow, Favorite, Review.**_

 **Omake- You think I forgot about you?**

Naruto eyes came to stop on a nondescript kid in the front row. Looking closer a dark-skinned man with a purple visor showed up. Both Johnny and Naruto were inflamed with rage.

 _ **'Motherfucker...'**_ they both thought while looking at the teen.

Naruto shot up out of his seat, cover in both his chakra and Johnny's. _**"DEX!"**_ The boy seeing Naruto suddenly got his memories of his old life back and his eyes showed horror.

"Oh **HELL** no!" He said before he jumped out through the window breaking it. Shocking the rest of the students.

Naruto jumped after him. Making the boy scream as he ran. _**"DON'T THINK I FORGOT ABOUT YOU MOTHERFUCKER! YOU THINK YOU CAN RUN? YOU THINK YOU CAN HIDE? BITCH THAT ASS IS MINE!**_

Everyone still in the class room had their mouths wide-open. Before they realized its best to forget it happened and move on. But one question stayed in their minds.

Who the hell was Dex?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello everyone new and old, welcome to the next chapter of Leaf Village Saints. I've read some comments before writing this and thought I should discuss somethings before the chapter.**_

 _ **Lets start with the chapter length. I know I'm probably annoying some of you with how short they are, but I have two reasons. First: I am not writing this at home. I'm using a computer at my high school that I can only use for about two hours a day. Next: I'm a new writer, I am still getting used to writing and the last story I had I made many mistakes I don't want to make here. So sorry. But I want to make sure I know what I'm doing before I start longer chapters.**_

 _ **However I have good news, from rereading my story I have saw I made good progress in improving, so I decided to make about 3000 word minimum chapters now!**_

 _ **Also about the Anon that told me about the chakra colors, thank you I actually didn't know that, but to make things easier I'll keep it like how the anime has it. Makes things simpler.**_

 _ **So sorry about the long AN, and I hope you enjoy the story.**_

 **Random training ground**

Naruto was currently meditating in the training ground.

 _'Alright Johnny, anything I need to know about this chakra?'_ Naruto thought while concentrating on his coils.

 **'Boss that chakra is basically you in chakra form. Its strong, willful, and chaotic. In order to gain control over it you need to master it.'** Johnny said while reading a gun mag.

 _'Makes sense, how do I start?'_ Naruto shrugged.

 **'Make a shadow clone and pump it as full of chakra as you can.'**

Taking his advice Naruto made a shadow clone and putting his hand over its heart he pumped as much chakra as he could . The clones eyes glowed purple and as it started grinning cracks appeared on its body. Naruto not noticing until the last minute, was quickly blown away by a large pulse of chakra.

 _ **Hokage's office**_

"What about him Hokage-sama?" A random jonin said.

"It appears that on the day of the forbidden scroll incident. Naruto-kun made a deal with the fox." the Hokage announced shocking some in the room.

"What happened?" A man with silver hair said seriously.

"The fox refusing to have a weak host, mutated Naruto's chakra and body. Giving him a bloodline of sorts." the Hokage revealed.

"What does it do." asked a woman with red eyes standing next to a smoking man.

"We don't know exactly however from what I've seen and what Iruka witnessed, I have some idea. First he seemed to gain a increase in physical ability to the point he was around chunin level. Second his chakra changed to a purple color, what this does we have no idea. Lastly it seems it gave him a doujutsu." the Hokage said while smoking his pipe.

The jonin was surprised about this increase in ability, but when they heard about the doujutsu they quickly became interested. Then a voice spoke up.

"That interesting and all Hokage-sama, but why am I here?" said a woman wearing a trench cloak and a mini-skirt.

"Ah yes, Anko. I decided from looking at Naruto's changes to put him with you." the Hokage said.

"Why? I mean I don't hate the brat, but there are better choices. I'm not even a jonin." Anko said shocked.

"Not yet anyway..." the Hokage said grinning with his pipe in his mouth.

"Hokage-sama you don't mean..."

"Anko Mitarashi, because of your hard work, dedication, and loyalty to the leaf. I promote you to jonin. Congratulations." he said while handing her a jonin flak jacket.

Tears in her eyes she took the jacket and put it on under her coat. She then hugged the old man whispering thank you, while he just hugged her back knowing she deserved it.

After recovering from her little episode she glared at the assembled ninja. "Alright if any of that leaves this room, you'll all be paying a visit to me and Ibiki in T&I."

After seeing them nod in fear, she smiled and stood back near the Hokage.

The silver haired man from before walked forward. "Hokage-sama I thought Naruto would be on my team?"

"He was, but with Sasuke one your team their would have been no end to their antagonizing each other which could interfere with team dynamics." Nodding at the answer he was given, he stood back.

She turned to him. "What about his other to teammates?"

He closed his eyes and took a long drag of his pipe. Blowing out he answered. "Matsu and Karin would fit those spots nicely. There were going to be on any team he joined anyway, which is part of the reason I took them off of Kakashi's team. There would have been to many members."

"Any other questions?" Seeing no one step forward he nodded, "Then your are all dismissed."

 **Training ground(Second after explosion.)**

"Shit...That fucking hurt." Naruto said holding his head. Getting up he saw a older version of himself wearing a purple suit.

" _Hey boss...Remember me?"_ the doppelganger spoke. While purple electricity sparked off of it.

Naruto's eye widened, "The Sr4 co-op player..." he whispered.

" _Yep. Kami sent me to canonize you to make the saints return official. So lets see who deserves to be called player one."_ The copy said while cracking its knuckles.

Naruto grinned and got into a basic whirlpool fist stance, while the clone did the same. The charged at each other and as they got closer they both jumped and delivered a punch to the other cheek. Starting the fight.

As he skidded back Naruto threw some kunai as he channeled chakra to do a jutsu. The clone caught a kunai and used it to deflect the rest. Charging saint chakra he threw it back while channeling hand signs, preforming the jutsu the Hokage taught Naruto.

" _ **Shadow kunai jutsu!"**_

The one kunai turned into a thousand before Naruto's eye, thinking quickly he channeled chakra just as they came near. The kunai hit his position causing a great deal of dust to appear. When the dust settled instead of a Naruto pincushion he saw a heavily damaged log.

" **Surprise, motherfucker!"** A fist slammed in the side of the clones face, sending tumbling over the ground. Naruto appear in the air in front of the clone covered in Saint chakra. Rearing back he kicked the clone sending it across the ground again. This continued until the clone grabbing Naruto as he was about to kick him and slammed him on the ground then punted him through several trees.

Seeing a piece of paper on the ground the clone saw a seal on it, picking it up he saw Naruto standing up while smirking his hands in a familiar hand-sign. Looking at the paper again as it started to ignite the clone stared at Naruto.

" _Oh, fuck yo..."_ The paper exploded sending the clone back into a oak tree indenting it in his shape. Naruto seeing the clone get up, decided to end it he ran towards it with two clones who helped him kick it into the air. "Na-Ru-To!"

Suddenly two thousand clones appeared. They all threw shuriken at the clone cutting it. "2K..."

They all jumped at the clone giving it a strong hit as they passed,

almost sending it into unconsciousness. Finally a clone kicked it to the ground and Naruto jumped in the air . Creating another clone Naruto used it as a launch pad to rocket back down to earth. Channeling all the chakra covering him into his arm he flipped right before he hit the ground and hit the clone.

A shock wave shook the whole battlefield, causing a crater appear under the clone from the sheer force of the hit.

Naruto blown away from the hit, got up holding his arm. The overload of power snapping it. A red chakra covered it, as johnny healed it. Walking over to the body of the clone he saw it that it was disappearing. Small parts of it flaking off.

Seeing him the clone chuckled, _"Still got it, huh boss?"_

Naruto smirked, "Damn straight."

The clone grinned. _"Even in this world...your the best. Take care of them alright?"_

Naruto knowing who he was talking about, nodded. "Yeah, I will." they grabbed each others hands, causing an arc of power to travel from the clone to Naruto. Soon the clone completely dissolved and the ashes traveled in Naruto. Naruto grabbing his head, screamed in pain.

Then he roared and threw his hands out, power exploding off of him.

Looking down at his hand as power coursed threw his veins. Turning them purple. Locking in a river he saw that his hair became purple with blonde highlights instead of the latter, and it was slightly spikier as well. A stronger purple aura was around him.

 **'Congrats boss, you hit your first transformation, the others will be harder though.'** Johnny said while eating a freckle bitches burger.

"I think I'll call this form...Super Saint."

 **'...Really, boss?'**

"Fuck you, Johnny. I'll call it what I want."

After Naruto powered down, Johnny noticed some thing extra.

 **'Well, well boss. It seems you did get something else from me.'**

Noticing his new appendages Naruto grinned. "Oh, **Hell** yes! I'm going to enjoy this."

 _ **Next day, Uzumaki apartment**_

Waking up Naruto tried to sit up, but his arm was stuck. Looking at what was holding him down, he raised a brow.

 _'Johnny?'_

 **'Yeah, Boss?'**

 _'Did I pick a girl up last night?'_

 **'No, Why?'**

" _Cause there's a naked girl with awesome purple hair in my bed.'_

Naruto then heard the door open, "Naruto-sama, have you seen Anko-sensei, she went to wake you up and never..." Matsu seeing the position they were in stopped in mid-sentence shocked. Her expression soon became perverted and her glasses fogged up.

"If Naruto-sama wanted to have some fun..." She slowly began stripping until she was in her baby-doll and stockings. ".You should have invited me..." she said in a seductive whisper.

Suddenly an Anbu appeared in the room, "Uzumaki-san, the Hokage requires your presence."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched; but he got his clothes on and after kissing Matsu on the cheek, jumped out the window. Mumbling about cock-blocking old men.

Matsu sighed in defeat, "Get up Anko-sensei, the plan failed."

Anko sat up, her breasts uncovered as she stretched "Too bad, he had a nice-sized one."

Matsu giggled perversely, "I know, right?"

 _ **Hokage's office**_

"Gramps this better be good, I had a hot girl in bed and another about to join us before that Anbu came." Naruto said with his arms crossed in annoyance.

"Sorry for interrupting you Naruto-kun, but this is important." The old man said with an amused gleam in his eyes.

Naruto sighed, "Whatever Gramps, just tell me whats going on."

The old man chuckled at Naruto's annoyance. "There has been a change in team placements. We decided that since your roommates will be joining you, that the team you would be on would go way past the limits we have. So I've decided to make you, Karin, and Matsu your own team. You already met your sensei from what I heard, I believe she was in your bed this morning." The old man almost laughed from how Naruto's mind seem to be working overtime to deal with a huge surge of information.

Finally Naruto sighed and rubbed his head. His expression becoming more like Shikamaru's. "This is way to early for this shit old man."

"It's noon, Naruto."

"Your point?"

"..."

"Thought so."

Naruto shook his head and gave a grin . "If that's all old man, I got a package to pick up."

The old man waved dismissively at the boy. "Go on Naruto; just make sure you make on time to team pickup tomorrow, I already let the other genin know about the delay."

"Yeah yeah you old perv!" Naruto said jumping out the window.

"Brat." The Hokage muttered under his breath.

 **Born From Flame Ninja Shop**

 _'Ring-a-ling'_

 **'Why did you think that?'**

 _'Authentic effect.'_

Naruto strolled up to the counter and rang the bell. A large man came around, he was shirtless and bodybuilder ripped. Seeing Naruto he grunted.

"Pick-up, drop-off, or special order." He said bluntly.

"One and three actually, under Uzumaki." Naruto said with his arms crossed.

The man grunted again before turning back towards the forge. "Panda-chan, your special orders here!" He bellowed, before ducking as a hammer flew over his head; Naruto following suit.

Coincidentally two boys walked into the store at the same time, the hammer hitting the one with long hair right between his pale eyes. As he muttered about his horrible fate, his bushy-browed companion claimed he would carry him to the hospital. Picking up the girly boy in a princess carry, he ran to the nearest medical center; yelling about youth all the while.

"I said not to calm me that!" a ten-ten said as she came from the back holding a package. "Here's your order, but whats it for?" she asked curious.

Naruto just flashed her a foxy smile, making her blush. "Just tools of the trade babe."

Suddenly a large screeching sound was heard, they both turned to see Ten-ten's father sharpening a large ax. His eyes directly on Naruto. "Don't mind me..." he said each word accompanied by another screech.

A sweat drop rolled down Naruto's head. "I-I should leave." Naruto said with a forced smile, backing out of the room slowly.

As he left he heard a large smacking sound like metal against flesh and a girls voice yelling about embarrassing fathers.

Naruto grinned at the parts in his hand. "Time to put these bad girls together."

 **Another random Training ground**

Sitting in the training ground Naruto was putting the finishing touches on the seals engraving on his new best friends. Finally he got a quart of his blood and infused it with over 90% of his chakra reserves, saturating it to the point it started glowing purple and bubbling. Getting a infusion from johnny to get him back to a hundred percent, he started on the next step.

Pouring it into the two small containers and a saya, he clicked each into its place on their weapon and brought out his Uzumaki chains, which same as his chakra turned completely purple. Wrapping the weapons completely in chains, he started making handseals. The more handseals he made the brighter the chains glowed. Finally stopping at the three hundredth handseal his eyes opened and he slammed his hands on the ground.

" _ **Uzu Art! Forever bond Sealing! Seal! Uzu Art! Elemental infusion! Seal!"**_

The chains shattered, showing the three weapons rise in the air the blood running down the groves of the seals making them glow purple and causing purple mist to drift off the weapons.

Reaching out to the sword first, it appeared on his back. It sheath a swirling purple storm and purple seals running down the blades length, glowing with power. Off the end of its tsuka, a small purple chain was hanging. The seals were: A sharping seal which prevented dulling, a durability seal which made it 10x harder then usual, a self repairing seal which only needed the handle and a large amount of chakra, a forever bond seal which made it so it can be summoned to Naruto at any time and can be sealed onto the seal on his back. Its name was Murciélago, the bat of hell and the void.

Next were the guns, they appeared in his hands. They were twin black magnums with purple storms on there barrel, their seals running alongside the storm design.(Think Jackie's magnums from The Darkness series except the designs are in a silvery purple.) It had the same seals of the sword except instead of a sharpening seal it had a chakra bullet seal which absorbs and condenses chakra into bullets. Different elements can be added for different effects. A fleur-de-saints appeared in the palm of each of his hands

Naruto grinned, he may not know what his chakra affinities are but his chakra did. Now they can be channeled through his weapons. Also he can never lose them now.

Aiming at target, he pulled the trigger. A hole the size regular bullet appeared. He charged and fired again, this time the hole was the size of an apple. He held up both guns and charging a lot of chakra he rapidly pulled the triggers sending over a thousand chakra bullets at the dummy making dust rise. When the dust fell the dummy was eviscerated.

Grinning Naruto channel chakra into the seals on his body making the weapons dissolve in purple mist.

He clenched his fist as purple mist rose from it.

Now he was ready for whatever this world had, watch out ninja world. A saint was ready to fuck shit up.

 _ **Alright! First time making a chapter this size, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! Now Naruto has his power, his cred, and his weapons. The story will only get better from here on folks!**_

 _ **Read, Follow, Favorite, and Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello Fanfic-Fanatics! My (New) name is Azrael Zero and welcome to Leaf Village Saints! First things first: New name.**_

 _ **I changed my name because I was a commenter before I was a writer and had a name that represented such. So I decided to change it so I could start my own path as a true author! (Stands dramatically as the wind blows through my imaginary cape.)**_

 _ **Any way this will be a shorter chapter, kind of a half-chapter so I get in the swing of things. I'm still editing the chapter from the flash drive. This will explain somethings while complicating others. Just like Square! (Hears roar of approval from kingdom hearts fans.)**_

 _ **Don't worry though the next chapter will be a bit beefier.**_

 _ **Story Start!**_

Johnny stood before the gates of heaven…with an entirely unimpressed look on his face. "so those are my options?"

He had just kicked Satan's ass and kidnapped his daughter, (Who willing came by the way.) and was now being rewarded by God for stopping the devil from invading.

" **Yeah, so choose wisely kid. Chances like this don't come every day."** The Creator replied, His voice echoing through heaven.

Johnny thought about his options; and even though he was sorely tempted for the new planet thing, something was urging him for a restart. He shrugged; always trusted the gut before, no reason not to now.

"I want the restart." Johnny said head held high.

"… **Well shit."** '

"…Did you just fucking cuss?"

A swirl of light appeared in front of Johnny before dissipating to reveal a woman with long black hair wearing a formal kimono.

Johnny raised a brow, "Who are you sweet cheeks? God send to keep my mouth shut about him cussing? Sorry your cute, not my type though. That would have worked better on the boss. He loves that shit." A well-known secret is that the boss is a Otaku and frequently watches anime with Kinze.

The woman sighed. "I was not sent by God, I AM God."

"Huh…didn't see that coming." Johnny readjusted his shades. "Okay, why with whole Holy Father thing?"

She rubbed her head, "Because men are simple and won't worship a female as a leading figure. Besides that, I need to tell you something. I didn't think you would choose Restart, and because you did you just completed the cycle."

Johnny raised a brow, "What cycle?"

"Johnny…this isn't your first life...Or your first restart." The words hit harder than any bullet. "you lived another life. One full of pain; And now I have to send you back, however I won't let things end like last time."

"What do you mean last time?" Johnny said.

"You and your boss along with the rest of the saints lived another life, in another time. You were all warriors who fought for what they believed in, but you failed. During the final battle you all died one by one leaving only you and the boss. Finally, you were both slain as well." She said. "I refused to have the story end that way so I completely restarted the universe and that was how your world came to be. Now that you have chosen restart however, I have to send you back."

"…Well Shit." Johnny said, "This is a lot to take in." Johnny took a deep breath. "Okay anyway to stop the whole us dying thing?"

She nodded, "Yes, but telling you would take too long and I have a lot to do so…" she snapped her fingers and an orb of light appeared in front of Johnny. "Grab this and the info will be down loaded straight into your mind. It will knock you as well and when you wake up you will be in your new life."

As Johnny took the orb God spoke again, "By the way my name is Kami." Johnny shone with light before disappearing. She turned toward creation changing it back to how it was, "I hope you and Naruto get your happy ending this time..." She lowered her head as she added the last changes.

"Kurama…"


	8. Chapter 8

_**(Hello everyone, Future Azrael here! I just wanted to say that below are the authors note I wrote at the time when I first started this… in December. I left it In because while its outdated it answered some comments. Future authors note at the bottom!)**_

 _ **Hello everyone! I'm here with another chapter of Leaf Village Saints. Now I've read the comments and I'm proud to say I have my first flame! Yes, HaywireEagle has broken my flame cherry; but I have to ask...was as good for you as it was for me?**_

 _ **Anyway moving on! Also there was another reviewer who had given me**_ _ **Constructive**_ _ **criticism, so thank you Anon. The main reason I chose all the purple was because I was thinking of my saint's row character and how I made them look. I pretty much wore just different shades of purple. Sorry, I'll try to tone it down a bit and add more variety.**_

 _ **Also Msola thanks for your suggestions, while they may not all be who I have them as I tell you this; there are only two saints left, Benjamin 'Motherfucking' King and Aisha. I would try more but it would be too hard for me to blend all of their personalities, sorry.**_

 _ **Finally, I am so honored by how many people are supporting this story. I have almost a hundred followers and favorites are close as well! Let's go for a hundred on both! Spread the word my friends!**_

 _ **Wow that was long, anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

 **Same Random Training ground**

Naruto was laying on the ground panting, his sword in hand as he struggled for breath.

Finally getting his second wind he got up and shook his head. Looking around he saw that the grass was gone, every tree around the clearing was covered in craters, and the ground itself was completely reformed.

Standing to the side was a figure cloaked in red chakra. His form blurring in the flame-like power.

Even though he could only see its silhouette he could just feel the smirk it was giving him. Sighing he raised his arm in surrender.

"Alright you win Johnny, but don't get cocky. I kicked your ass once I can do it again." Naruto said annoyed.

The figure crossed its arm, **"Sure Boss, maybe in the next life."**

"Isn't this the next life?"

" **..."**

"..."

The chakra left from the being and traveled into Naruto's stomach. The shadow clone it was possessing dispelled and Naruto felt like he just went 10 rounds with Killbane.

 _'Jesus Johnny, you sure where to hit.'_

 **'Aisha wanted me to know how to fix myself up, so she sent me to a first aid class. I got interested in the human body so I read up on anatomy a little. Turns out there a lot of places in the human body that causes instant death if you hit 'em right.'**

 _'Good old Aisha, I wonder who she got reborn to?'_

 **'The Nibi...sealed in Kumo.'**

Naruto froze, _'Shit man sorry.'_

 **'Nah its fine, we actually woke each other up. We got to be together for a good long time, we may be separated now but we had a good century together. Besides we have a mental link so I can talk at any time.'**

 _'Really?'_ Naruto said as he walked down the street, his location the ninja shop. _'You tell her I was awake yet?'_

Johnny shook his head. **'Naw, she's been busy training her host she's sealed in. From how she's talking, she's pretty attached to the girl.'**

Naruto nodded as he went inside. His gaze was immediately drawn to the large man from before, covered in bandages and gauze.

He noticed Naruto, "What do ya want brat?" He grunted.

"Just a little bit of an adjustment to my outfit. Think you can add a hood to the vest?" Naruto said taking off the aforementioned item.

The man took the vest and walked into the backroom. As a sewing machine was heard the bell rang. Looking back Naruto noticed Sasuke walk in the store looking for someone. His eyes settled on Naruto and narrowed. He walked forward and stood right in front of him. "Fight me."

Naruto raise a brow amused, _'Behold the douche-bag as he tries to assert dominance over the alpha male.'_

Johnny chuckled, **'It seems the new you threatened him boss, how about you give him a reason to feel scared.'**

Naruto grinned, his eyes glowing with contained insanity. "Sure just let me get my stuff."

Naruto turned back to the counter just as the blacksmith came out. Holding his Vest that now had a gray hood with silver lining. Naruto threw it on and paid what he owed.

"C'mon pencil dick, I don't have all day." he said walking past Sasuke. The teens eye narrowed as he followed Naruto.

 _ **Training Ground 89**_

They arrived at another clearing which a large lake took up about half of the area.

Naruto stretched a bit, the sound of his bones popping unsettling Sasuke. _'Any restrictions?'_ Naruto thought.

 **'Yeah, I got some. You can only use your chakra cloak, your regular ninja tools, and your jutsu. No guns, swords, or using your cheat eyes. You can take off your seals though.'** Johnny said while looking at the TV which allowed him to look through the eyes of a clone Naruto made and hid beforehand.

Naruto grinned and got into a whirlpool fist stance, Sasuke fell into an interceptor's fist stance. They both stared at each other as a wind blew. A leaf pulled of its branch by the wind, lazily fell to the ground spinning and looping. As it touched the water they both disappeared from their spot only to reappear in the center, fist poised to smash the others face in.

 _ **'Smack!'**_

They both caught the others fist and were engaged in a power struggle, both trying to overpower the other. Naruto smirked and head-butted Sasuke stunning him. Naruto then crouched and sent a strong uppercut...straight into Sasuke's balls.

The boy was in incredible pain as he was lifted to standing on his toes by Naruto's...unconventional attack. Jumping up Naruto did a high kick launching Sasuke into the air via foot to chin airlines. Sasuke recovering slightly did a few hand signs and launched a fireball in retaliation causing a huge explosion.

Landing and standing a little bowlegged Sasuke focused on the fire to see where Naruto was, feeling the ground shake he jumped back as silver chains shot out of the ground. He dodged a good number, however one got his foot and fastened on. It swung him through the trees and dragged him through the lake. Finally launching him into the air.

Looking down he saw that the fire died down leaving only a dome of chains. The chains unraveled as Naruto launched clone into the air after Sasuke. The clones flew like missiles, aiming headfirst at Sasuke. He closed his eyes before he opened them, a first stage sharingan in his eyes.

He ducked and dived around every clone before using one to rocket back towards Naruto. Naruto jumped to meet him and they clashed with kunai as they flew from the air before landing in the water.

Both getting up to stand on the surface, they fought again. However, this time Sasuke was doing the most damage, dodging Naruto's attacks but landing his. They both sprung back to catch some air.

"I'm glad to see you going all out Sasuke, but I think it's time for me to turn up the heat." Naruto said before channeling chakra to specific points on his body. A sound like a lock opening was heard as points on Naruto's head and limbs glowed.

He hopped from foot to foot for a second. Then focused on the wary Uchiha. He ran towards Sasuke who's eyes widened when Naruto appeared in front of him. They engaged again, but this time Sasuke was barely land in any blows and his sharingan could just barely keep up with the speed of the attacks.

 _'Am I going to lose here? No...NO!'_ His eyes grew another a level allowing him to see Naruto clearly. They both broke apart.

"Do you know the meaning of insanity?" Naruto said surprising Sasuke. "It's doing the same shit, over and over and expecting something to change." He looked at Sasuke. "Flash those eyes as much as you want pretty boy, but It don't matter how powerful they are. They're only multipliers. So unless you improve you base strength you'll never see any difference."

Naruto closed his eyes as a purple cloak of chakra wrapped around him. Sasuke sure of his victory charged him with a kunai in each hand. Naruto's eyes snapped open. Sasuke took on more step before he felt a harsh pain in his stomach. Looking down he saw a fist, shocked he looked up to see Naruto looking down at him with annoyance and... disappointment?

"Did I ever tell you the meaning of insanity?" Naruto said before a clone chopped the back of the Uchiha's neck. As Sasuke faded out he heard Naruto say something else. "Hope you wake up soon Matt..."

Picking up the unconscious ninja Naruto took him to the hospital and dropped him off in front of the doors so no one could see him bring him in.

Walking away with his hands on his head he called out to Johnny. _'Score?'_

' **8/10; you only won because of the cloak and your own experience. Like you said it's just a multiplier, your body's still weak compared to your old one.'** Johnny said with a serious expression.

Popping the clone Naruto saw he was right, if it wasn't for his quick thinking and years of fighting experience he would have tied or even lost. When Sasuke evolved his sharingan, he could keep up. That means that his physical state is about the same as him in his unsealed, at least in speed.

Naruto looked down and clenched his fist. _'Damn… Have I really gotten so weak?'_

Johnny sighed, **'Don't be so hard on yourself boss, you've came back from worse than this. Just do what you always did.'**

' _Walk the Row. Thanks Johnny.'_ Naruto grinned, his mood lifted.

Running back to the training grounds, Naruto failed to notice he was being watched as he was thinking of new ways grow his strength.

 **Nearby Rooftop**

A figure stood watching our… (Hero? Villain? Puckish Rouge? Yeah let's go with that.) Anyway they watched him run to the training ground. Then they started talking, "The boy has grown stronger, I originally came to investigate the outburst of chakra but this is intriguing as well. The fact that he was the cause and the chakra wasn't tailed beast or human in nature is however...worrying. I'll have to keep an eye on him." He disappeared into a vortex.

 _ **And that's that everyone! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I also would like to thank everyone again for all the support. Every time I see a notification about my story I get so happy seeing how well received it was. I mean everyone was so excited about the continuation of this story so I won't let you down! My new update time is kind of random, as soon as I write and review it I'll post. Sorry for not being consistent, but I'm not at that level. As for reaching 100 follows/favs… we passed that already! So spread the word! Let's get to 200! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Wow…Just…Wow…**_ _**I am just shocked by the sheer amount of love this story has gotten. Even with my poor upload time, even with my broken promises….you have all been so supportive.**_ _**I feel like such a piece of shit.**_ _**I'll try to explain why I was gone for so long.**_ _**I started college in the last fall and it takes up a good amount of my time. Combine that with work and family events and I've been out of luck.**_ _**By the time I got back to my story almost a year later I see that not only has it gained over 200 favorites and follows…People have actually chosen me to be one of their favorite Authors.**_ _**This is a huge honor to me as that means that not only did you like my story, it means you like my style of writing as well.**_ _**This has given me the confidence to write even more and has even inspired me to start another story as well.**_ _**So here it is, the next chapter of Leaf Village Saints.**_ _**Enjoy.**_

 _ **Story Start!**_

Training ground 12- Next Day

Naruto sighed as he waited at the training ground for his sensei to appear. 'I only thought Inu was always late.' He thought while twirling his guns, 'It's been an hour now and she still isn't here.'

'Don't know Boss, maybe something came…DUCK NOW!' Not taking any chances Naruto ducked and rolled avoiding several shuriken and kunai. Pulling out his guns, he fired at where he thought the attack came from.

'Shit! I didn't even sense them! They must Jonin level!' Naruto thought while dodging and shooting kunai that rained from above. Hearing a hissing sound, he turned to see a legion of snakes slither toward him. Shooting the snakes, a cloud of dust appeared from a number of shots that his guns fired. When the dust cleared he fell to his knees panting.

Suddenly a larger snake wrapped around him, trapping his limbs. "Seriously? Talk about a letdown…" A voice said before they dropped down in front of Naruto. Revealing themselves to be Anko, a stick of dango in her mouth. "I honestly expected more kid." She said while lifting his chin. Naruto for his part simply grinned.

"I guess I shouldn't disappoint you then." He said from behind her, the barrel of his gun against the back of her head.

Shocked, she saw the Naruto caught by her snake poof out of existence. 'A clone?!' She thought, 'When did he…' "I made him at the beginning, on the other side of the tree. When I caused the dust to cover me, I switched out with him to lure whoever was after me out of hiding and off guard."

She grinned, "Congrats Gaki, you pass. Welcome to team Anko. Oh and By the way…" She grew a smirk of her own, "Who said you even caught me?" She said as her body turned into a mass of snakes. Suddenly he felt a body up against him from behind. "You shouldn't get so cocky…" she whispered before vanishing.

'Boss…I think you just got served.'

'Shut up Johnny.'

Hokage's office- Three days later

He was never one for master plans, but he knew that in order to get the saints name back out there again, he would need to get back his crew. Luckily, he managed to find out how. His chakra was the key.

As it turns out, his chakra was the trigger needed to help everyone remember. The problem was that they would be unconscious afterward to help them cope as they relive their memories. He was going to start with the Uzumaki first, then Shaundi and the Hyuuga twins next. afterward, he'll get the guys.

"Naruto?"

Second, he would need to conquer this city. At least the civilian side. The shinobi side will fall once he became Hokage. He'll start the way he always had, from the very bottom. The red light district would be the perfect place. The Leaf still had gangs and they've only grown now that there no longer was the police force.

"Naruto-Kun?"

Afterward, it would be the financial and media parts of the village. It should be simple enough once the name of the Saints gained more traction. Introducing some key improvements like better tv, movies, and music would really give them an edge.

"NARUTO!"

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" He yelled as he jumped back, his hands on his gun as he looked around.

He noticed he was standing in the Hokage's office. Matsu and Karin looking at him with concern, while the Third and Anko looked at him in amusement.

He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry. Lost in thought."

No one decided to say how abnormal that was and moved on. "Now. Team Anko we have a variety of D-Ranks for you to-"

"Nope. Listen to me Old man. I've been with these two for years. We have our trust and teamwork to a science. If you don't want to send us out of the village? Fine. At least give us some in village C-Ranks" He stated, His eyes peering beneath his glasses.

The Third was silent, closing his eyes in contemplation as he puffed his pipe.

"Do it and I'll tell you the secret to paperwork and how to undo the seals on the chastity belt your wife forced you to wear."

In a moment of speed that only a Kage is capable of, his team was given a mission.

It's a seal. All seals run on chakra, so just use a chakra draining seal and it should come right off. Also, Shadow clones."

He walked away, whistling cheerfully as his team headed to its next mission. And it involves dealing with some gang members in the red light district.

Ain't it funny how life works?

 _ **Okay, everyone. This chapter was a warm up. I admit its nice to get back into the swing of things. Next chapter should be at last 5000 words. Also, My new story is out as well. Check it out if you're a fan of my writing and like seeing multiverse meddling and general bullshit.**_


	10. Update

_**Dear lord has it been awhile. At least it's not a year this time, so I hope that's progress. Anyway. I'm going to give a blunt and honest answer about why I haven't posted.**_ _**I Lost Muse.**_ _**It's not anyone's fault. It's simply because of how old the story is now. I started it in my senior year, now I'm in my second year of college. I'm simply not the same man I was. I'm not giving up on this story, however, so I took some necessary steps. First, I'm rereading this whole story to get a better picture of my plan. Second, I'm erasing that other story I posted, I think we can all agree it wasn't my best work. Last, I'm making a detailed timeline of my story. This is important. It gives me a clear path to follow, but I can add anything to that path as I go. I'm going to put in the effort so I don't make this a cookie cutter of most Naruto stories. Thanks for your support.**_


End file.
